<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неодобрение by Der_Pfeil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129655">Неодобрение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Pfeil/pseuds/Der_Pfeil'>Der_Pfeil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>T-34 (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Pfeil/pseuds/Der_Pfeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Новую затею Ягера Тилике не одобряет.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Klaus Jäger &amp; Nikolay Ivushkin (implied), Klaus Jäger &amp; Thielicke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неодобрение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Новую затею Ягера Тилике не одобряет. Да, вот так. Рейхсфюрер одобрил, а Тилике не может. «Русские всегда что-то задумали», — разве это не слова Клауса Ягера? И вот теперь он доверил гнусной шайке оборванцев трофейный танк! Тилике верит в мощь немецких солдат, Тилике верит Ягеру, но русским он доверять не собирается, вот уж нет, не дождётесь.</p><p>***</p><p>Тилике не слепой, прекрасно понимает, что происходит. Сложно не заметить, каким взглядом смотрит Ягер на самого дерзкого русского. Эта история Тилике знакома, Ягер сам рассказал однажды о памятном сражении где-то в заснеженной глуши. Тилике помнит, какие у Ягера сделались глаза во время этого рассказа: не раны он вспоминал, не поражение, а только свой азарт и мастерство неизвестного противника. Тилике видел, как изменился в лице Ягер в архиве концлагеря Ордруф. Потом узнал, почему: не каждый день восстаёт из мёртвых единственный враг, которого ты запомнил на всю жизнь. Тилике понимает, что движет Ягером. Но не одобряет.</p><p>***</p><p>Пока проклятый русский ремонтирует танк, Тилике присматривается. А Клаус, похоже, давно успел присмотреться и теперь перешёл в наступление. Тилике и этого не одобряет. Меньше всего он хочет, чтобы Клаус со своей одержимостью упустил очевидное.</p><p>***</p><p>В день испытаний Тилике настроен скептически. Он ещё не видел русского в деле. Увидеть — значит поверить. Клаус рядом улыбается в предвкушении зрелища, смотрит голодными глазами. Танк выезжает во двор. Тилике только успевает иронически приподнять бровь... От мастерства экипажа у него захватывает дух. Он восторженно переглядывается с таким же восхищённым Клаусом. Тот светится от гордости за своего русского, не таясь, будто нет больше никого вокруг — только Клаус и этот танк с непокорным командиром внутри. Таких открытых эмоций Тилике не одобряет. А потом русский иван выделывает фортель, наставляя дуло Ягеру в лицо, а Ягер объявляет на полигоне боевую готовность. Тилике только головой качает. Эти двое друг друга стоят.</p><p>***</p><p>Русского ивана зовут Николай, но Тилике не называет его по имени даже мысленно. Это прерогатива Клауса. Такая ирония судьбы — одинаковые имена — приводит Ягера в восторг, а Тилике только ещё раз убеждается в том, что эти двое встретились не случайно. Однажды Тилике с ужасом осознаёт, чего на самом деле хочет Ягер и как далеко он готов зайти. Если пострадают люди, Тилике больше не сможет ставить верность Клаусу выше верности рейху. Он говорит об этом открыто, высоко подняв голову и глядя Ягеру прямо в глаза. Клаус смотрит на него в ответ серьёзно и внимательно.</p><p>***</p><p>— Поклянитесь, — говорит Тилике, и голова кружится от собственной дерзости, — поклянитесь, что это не вы ему помогли, Ягер!</p><p>И Клаус отвечает: «Клянусь»; в глазах его смесь ярости и затаённой боли.</p><p>— Вы пойдёте за ним? Я знаю, пойдёте, у вас для этого слишком много причин. Я не одобряю то, что вы делаете, Ягер, — произносит Тилике тихо, но твёрдо. — Но я последую за вами до самого конца.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>19.01.2019</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>